Sisa The Mexican Chihuahua
by PurpleOrchids98
Summary: Alyssa, Sebastian's kid, wakes up with a dog on her bed. Lilith, Claude's kid, is more than willing to let her keep it. Sebastian leaves it in the kitchen with Bard and Bard had unfortunately misunderstood Sebastian's orders.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Criticize if you wish but _please_ don't kill me for this. This was a dream I had a few days ago about me and my group and, of course, Kuroshitsuji. I know that you know an original character when you see one…So, there are about 6 original characters here, including the dog.

**Chapter 1**

**Interesting Wake Ups**

Hello. I'm Alyssa Michaelis and I'm 10 years old. I know my last name sounds very familiar because of my dad, Sebastian. I would want to make introductions now so as not to cut the story somewhere in the middle. I have a cousin whose name is Lilith Faustus. She's 11 years old and I know that her last name is as familiar as mine. Before you jump to any conclusions, let me explain. My mom's name is Andrea and she has a sister named Alexia. Alexia is Lilith's mom and Lilith's dad is Claude. So Claude's my uncle.

Claude's alright, really. But it's really annoying being constantly

reminded that I'm related to two sadistic demons.

I woke up in my own bed and was startled with the dog that was right in front of my face.

"Arf!" It barked happily and wagged its tail. It tried to lick my face.

"No." I picked it up and put it down beside my bed. "Where'd you come from?" I looked at the open window and frowned. Sebastian…

It barked again and ran around the room. Piece of cake. This room was as big as half of Ciel's bedroom. This was originally Sebastian's. So, basically, I share a room with him. It doesn't really bother me because he hardly sleeps. He told me that demons don't require sleep. But when he _does_ sleep…Well, let's just say I was never really willing to share a room with him, let alone a _bed_. My mom sleeps and the servant's quarters. Great…leave me with my demon dad.

The dog ran for the door. "Wait, stop!" I called as I jumped out of the bed and caught it. The door opened and I fell on my back.

"Alyssa, when did you get a dog?" The one who opened the door was none other than Sebastian. He's the only one who can open a door that hard, after all.

"I'm fine, thanks a lot, dad."

"I'm sorry…When did you get a dog?"

I stared at him. I know my dad has some good looks, but seriously- what did my mom see in him? All _I_ can see are some traces of patience, determination, care, responsibility, obedience and gentleman-ship…Oh wait, _now _I see what my mom sees. I got up and handed him the dog. "It's not mine, "I protested. I just woke up and found it in my face."

"But I thought you like dogs."

"Not when I wake up and find them in my face."

Sebastian frowned at the dog. "It seems only recent that this Mexican Chihuahua has been thrown away. Would you like to keep it in the meantime?" He handed it back to me.

"Sure…" Like I had any choice.

"Get dressed. Lilith will be here."

"Only Lilith?"

"As far as I was told, yes." And with that, he closed the door.

I looked at the dog in my hands. "Huh. I guess I should name you…Sisa."

"Sisa the Mexican Chihuahua?" Ciel said after I told him the whole story. He was still in a pretty bad mood after Sebastian woke him up at 7 in the morning. Lilith was coming to visit. And so was Alois. Which means Claude is coming too and probably Alexia and Grandma Kath. Katherine Stuart is Andrea and Alexia's mom. "Your dad isn't really good at waking people up, is he?"

I shook my head. "No."

"But he's the one who wakes you up for school?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But at least it's summer already. He won't wake me up everyday at 4."

"How does he wake you up?"

"It's not _how _he wakes me up but what he looks like _when _I look up."

"And why's that?"

I sighed. "The first thing I see sometimes are his 'fangs'. Sometimes, he smiles at me like he'd smile at a cat. He even threatens to pour cold water on me."

"Is that so?" Sebastian suddenly appeared behind me.

I put my head in my hands. "Oh shoot."

"Arf!" Sisa jumped on my lap.

"Get down."

Sisa whimpered and retreated to a corner.

"Lilith's here," Sebastian said. The doorbell rang and he headed for the stairs, which is the opposite way.

"Hang on," I said." What are you doing?"

"Going upstairs. I _am_ a butler."

"So? What do you do?"

"I butle, Alyssa." He gave me a mischievous smile and walked away.

"That came out wrong," Ciel said."

"I know. And is 'butle' even a word?" I walked to the door with Sisa at my heels. "Back to the room," I ordered.

She barked and bounded upstairs. Andrea opened the door and the first thing I saw was Alois...having another argument with Lilith.

Before I could get to greet them, I heard…well, I _felt _Sebastian calling me. "Excuse me. I'll be right back."

"Why did you leave Sisa here?" Sebastian asked as I ran towards him.

"I didn't want her running around the house."

"Then leave her outside. You and Lilith can play with her, alright?" He closed the door.

I stooped to Sisa's level. "At least you're not a cat. If you were, my dad would have taken too much interest in you."

"I heard that," Sebastian called from inside.

**Author's Note: **Okay. I know it seems rushed. But I'm the dream was a bit blurry and that was the best I could describe. A review will be well-appreciated no matter how harsh. Just…please don't curse or anything. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Been some sort of a long time. I finally figured what to do with the dog. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**No One Wants A Chihuahua Like Sisa**

I rushed out to meet Lilith while Alois and Ciel were busy staring daggers at each other and Sebastian and Claude tried to shoo the dog away. Andrea and Alexia weren't around, so I figured they were helping Bard in the kitchen.

"What took you so long, cousin?" Lilith patted a space beside her in the grass. Her hair was as long as mine, more or less. They appeared layered and turned brown at the end.

I sat beside her. "Um…Lilith?" I started uneasily.

"Yeah?" Then she noticed my uneasiness. "Oh, come on, Alyssa," she chided. "I'm not going to kill you or anything."

"Right. So, do you mind if I ask you about your dad?"

She blinked. I couldn't blame her. It's not everyday that someone asks about your family. "Sure," she said. "I also wanted to ask you about Uncle Sebby."

"Doesn't it bother you that your dad's…_emotionless?_"

"It depends, really." She caught a cricket and put it on her knee. "But, usually, it doesn't really bother me. I've been in a lot of mischief. Imagine how Claude would react if I he wasn't as emotionless as he is."

I felt an eyebrow go up skeptically. "You? Believe it or not, Lilith, I've been in _way_ more mischief than you have."

"Really? You don't look it."

The door opened and Sebastian carried Sisa outside. "Alyssa, Lilith, would you mind entertaining Sisa? She's been quite a nuisance inside." He set the dog down and immediately, she started running towards me.

"Stop!" I ordered. Sisa obeyed.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Lilith said.

"Are you?"

"You have a strong and scary voice like your dad."

"Thank you."

"Now, about your dad…"

"Oh no…" I got nervous whenever someone would ask about Sebastian.

"Does it ever bother you that his replies sometimes are 'I'm one hell of a butler?'"

I shifted uncomfortably. "It always did bother me. But recently, it hardly does. He has a new line."

"What?"

"Whenever I ask him something he doesn't want to answer, he only says 'I _am_ your devilishly handsome father, Alyssa.'

"Well, it is true, is it not?" Sebastian's voice answered behind me.

I looked back and scowled at him. "How come you always do that to me?" I demanded.

He squatted to my level. "Have you noticed Alois and Ciel go somewhere?"

"I thought they were staring daggers."

"Until they got too annoyed of Sisa and started chasing each other around the house. Have you seen them?"

As if on cue, Alois ran by, followed by Ciel. "Yeah, I saw them," I said.

Sebastian stood back up and entered the mansion again.

"Alyssa, where did you get Sisa?"

"I woke up with her in my face. You wanna keep her?"

"No! You know, Sisa was my dog."

I stood up. "How'd she get to the Phantomhive household?"

Lilith shrugged. "When we woke up this morning, Sisa was nowhere to be seen in the Trancy household. Even when she was mine, her name was Sisa. Why would you name her Sisa? And would you please sit down?"

I sat back down. "Honestly, I don't know. I just thought that would be a proper name for an annoying Chihuahua like that." I nodded my head to the dog that bounded along the bushes. "And I don't wanna keep her."

"Then what do we do with her?" Lilith asked.

"Maybe Sebastian would know. Dad!" Immediately, Sebastian appeared beside me.

"Yes?" He caught sight of Sisa and frowned at me. "Are you sure you want to keep the dog, Alyssa?"

"That's the problem. I don't want to keep her. Not even Lilith, who used to keep her."

"Ah, yes. Claude told me so. What would you want to do with her?"

"That's why I called you. We figured you'd know what to do with that…thing," Lilith said as she looked disgustingly at the dog.

"You are also in favor? I thought you would call you own father."

Lilith shook her head. "Too creepy. He's too…emotionless. You're a better listener."

Sebastian cracked a smile. "Very well, then, I will keep her in the kitchen so that Bard would feed her." He whistled and Sisa followed him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter [finally] about the annoying dog. I hope my friends liked it, and I also hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think and please review. :)

**Chapter 3**

**A Really Familiar Lunch **

"You're dad's smiling," Lilith told me.

"I know. I don't like it whenever he smiles like that. He seems to be planning something."

"Yikes…You really think Sebastian would feed her?"

I shrugged. "Seems to me like Sebastian's gonna eat her…Which probably doesn't make any sense. He likes cats, not dogs. What do you think is he planning?"

"A devilishly handsome father…"

"Lilith!"

"Sorry. If your dad likes cats, then he probably won't kill Sisa. He'll just feed her and keep her locked up in the kitchen until maybe when she dies. Or stab her with a knife so that she wouldn't bother us anymore. Or beat her up or feed her to the-"

"Yeah, it'll work. 10 years later and I still have no idea how I'm related to both of you."

"Sorry. What do you think your dad's planning?"

"I think I just asked you that a minute ago."

Lilith sighed. "I can't believe how you're _not_ sadistic. How do you do that?"

"Well, my mom's sarcastic and my dad's sadistic which probably makes me sarcastically sadistic, which makes sense. I'm not the kind to really think of killing anyone. It just comes out when I'm being sarcastic."

Lilith smiled. Not good-she's planning something. "Then what do you think Sebastian's gonna do with Sisa?"

"Oh, I don't know. Lock her up in a box and feed her to the sharks-I don't care," I scowled.

Lilith clapped her hands. "See. Now you're being sadistic."

I stood up. "It's getting hot. You wanna go inside? We could stay in my room."

"Don't you mean Sebastian's room?"

"Don't remind me," I snapped.

We went inside and headed for the stairs when I happened to heard Sebastian give Bard some instructions: "Just feed the dog, Bard, she's too skinny. And keep her in the kitchen. The children and Ciel apparently hate her."

"Is that all?" I heard Bard ask.

"Yes, that is all. And start cooking…It's probably fattened by now."

"We're having either beef or pork or chicken…Those three are the ones we've been fattening for over a year," I whispered to Lilith as we headed upstairs

"Cool."

I closed the door behind me. "So, what do you wanna do?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

About two hours later, someone knocked on the door. "It's open!" I called.

The door opened and Sebastian poked his head inside. "Lunch is ready," he said.

"Give us a minute," I said. Sebastian nodded and closed the door. I turned to Lilith. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I think I'm about to find out why."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I sat beside Sebastian, which made me feel smaller than I already was. I mean, he's six feet and I'm-what-5'3. Lilith sat beside me, so I was good. Ciel and Alois were still glaring daggers and Andrea and Alexia were…well, it's complicated.

Bard entered, carrying a huge platter.

"Dad, where's Sisa?" I asked.

"In the kitchen. I know she's too quiet. Must have fallen asleep."

I relaxed…Until Bard set the platter down. "Why does that look familiar?" I asked.

Ciel took a part of it, took a bit, and spit it out as soon as he chewed on it. "Bard, what is this?" he demanded.

I stood up and stared at it. "Is that _Sisa?_"

Bard looked at me. "The dog? Yes. Yes, it is."

Ciel headed for the bathroom, probably to brush his tongue. I couldn't blame him. No one wants to eat a dog you've known.

"I'll be in my room," I said and gestured to Lilith to follow.

"You're not eating lunch?" Andrea asked me.

I shook my head. "We're good."

"But this is also for dinner. Are you sure you're not eating, Alyssa?" Sebastian asked me as Lilith and I ran up the stairs.

"I can wait for tomorrow," I called back. Well, honestly, I'll never look at Chihuahuas the same way ever again.

**Author's Note: **Seems kinda short. I'm so sorry, but I promise I did my best for this chapter. Tell me what you think and please review. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
